Renshi dan Kira
by Kiru Kirua
Summary: Kisah di Academy Shiki yang super fantastis. Dua orang gadis diuji hal-hal yang tak terduga, rahasia masalalu pun terungkap. DONT LIKE DONT READ.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Beberapa karakter merupakan dari game otome Shall we date, sisanya karakter buatan

* * *

Orientation

Academy Shiki adalah akademi yang terkenal, termewah, dan terpandang di Negara Jepang bahkan sampai ke dunia. Orang-orang yang dapat memasuki akademi ini hanyalah orang-orang tertentu dengan tingkat akademik yang sangat luar biasa jenius, hidupnya bukan menengah ke atas lagi melainkan di puncak langit ke 7. Bayangkan sandal jepit mereka aja terbuat dari emas, EMAS. (*Congkel dikit lumayan tuh). Di Academy Shiki terbagi dalam beberapa kelas, kelas A, B, C dan D. tetapi ada satu kelas khusus yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang terpilih dari pemilik Academy Shiki tersebut. Kelas itu adalah kelas S. (*jeng-jeng!)

Kelas S ini hanya berisi 10 orang, sedangkan kelas yang lainnnya hanya berisi 25 orang di setiap kelas berdasarkan nilai yang di dapat pada saat ujian masuk academy.

Kriteria nilai di kelas A paling rendah 95 (PALING RENDAH? SEGITU? O.O...), kriteria nilai di kelas B paling rendah 90, kriteria nilai kelas C paling rendah 85, dan kriteria kelas D paling rendah 80, jika kelas S sudah dijelaskan loh ya, ada diatas kok.

Kenapa pada diem? Shock? terkejut? Atau Heran? Namanya juga udah terkenal ke dunia mba, mas, abang, neng. Tenang-tenang, yang masuk ke sini manusia kok, bukan alien. **Hanya saja mereka kelewat jenius****, **_**TERUTAMA UNTUK ANAK KELAS S**_(*tenang author gak emosi kok kelewat semangat aja ini)

Luas total Academy Shiki sebesar pulau Australia, gak, itu lebay! Haha bercanda, luas totalnya 553 hektar. DENG! Yang buat aja udah melongo apalagi yang baca. PLIS JANGAN PINGSAN! BERTAHANLAH KAWAN! Maklum udah terkenal di dunia, jadi begituuu...lalu fasilitas untuk murid-murid kelas S 6/10 dari luas total, sisanya untuk ke-4 kelas tersebut.

Ayo berapa luas fasilitas murid kelas S? Auhtornya aja engga tau hehehe, jadi silahkan hitung sendiri, peeeace :D

Nah ini baru perkenalan akademinya loh ya, belum masuk kedalam cerita. Kok gitu? Iya karena ingin membuat para readers cengok speechless gimana gitu terhadap akademi ini hehehe. Eits! Bercanda bercanda, bukan itu kok, jangan salah paham, oke? Hihihi.

Perkenalan ini di buat dengan tujuan untuk memperjelas tempat aja, soalnya kejadian berikutnya yang dimuai dari sedih sampai ceria-ceriaan, itu ada disini semua. Dan waktunya kita ke cerita yang sebenarnya :D

Hey yo! Para readers! Kini saatnya kita ke cerita yang sebenarnya, berbagai macam peristiwa ada di academy nan super mewahnya ini yang jumlah pesertanya sedikit. Daripada lumutan menunggu, langsung aja kita mulai!

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything

In the morning  
======

Awan putih yang damai dilintasi oleh burung-burung gereja, dengan kicauan mereka sudah menandakan bahwa pagi ini merupakan pagi yang sangat cerah. Meskipun cerah suasana yang terasa adalah tegang, lebih tegang daripada seorang nenek tua yang sedang menyebrang di jalan raya yang ramai.

Kok dibandinginnya sama nenek-nenek? Kenapa engga sama cowo ganteng atau cewe cantik gitu atau siapa gitu? Soalnya, kalo sama cowo ganteng ataupun cewe cantik ataupun sejenis mereka itu mah, engga ada tegangnya sama sekali, yang ada tebar pesona, yaaah bete.

Tapi disini bukan masalah si cowo ganteng ataupun si cewe cantik atau sang nenek tua yang mau nyebrang, tetapi tentang ujian penerimaaan siswa baru di Academy Shiki yang akan di jalani oleh Renshi dan Kira.

Renshi? Kira? Siapa mereka? Penasaran? Ini dia keterangannya.

SREEEK

Renshi dan kira adalah teman masa kecil sekaligus sahabat sejak umur 5 tahun. Sifat mereka bagaikan Yin dan Yang (*wiiih), berlawanan tetapi saling melengkapi (*ciee…ehem!) Eeeeh! Mereka bukan yuri saudara-saudara, tetapi sahabat! Salah paham jangaaan! Mereka dapat dikatakan The Best of The Best Friend Ever! (*prok prok prok, piiiiwit!) Nama panjang Renshi adalah Renshi Karashuma sedangkan Kira adalah Kira Ishikawa.

Nah udah kenal kan sekarang, okee kita lanjutkan kembali, TING.

"Kira-chan! Ayo cepat cepaaat! Nanti kita terlambat!" teriak Renshi, gadis yang berumur sekitar 16 tahun yang berambut hitam segi layer terurai dengan panjang sepinggang, memakai seragam asal SMPnya dan jam tangan di tangan kanannya yang berwarna pink dengan bentuk Hello Kitty.

Sementara itu, gadis yang dibelakang Renshi, seumuran dan satu SMP dengan Renshi, berambut merah dikucir kuda dengan panjang sebahu memakai seragam yang sama dengan Renshi dan jam tangan di tangan kirinya yang berwarna hitam sederhana, yaitu sahabatnya, Kira.

Kira hanya berjalan cuek dan santai, sedangkan Renshi berjalan dengan penuh semangat, karena terlalu bersemangat dia berjalan tidak hati-hati, sehingga Renshi menabrak tiang listrik di perempatan menuju Academy Shiki.

BUAAKKKK

Renshi dengan reflek langsung berjongkok dan memegang keningnya dengan kedua tangannya yang telah beradu dengan tiang listrik besi.

"Aduh sakit," keluhnya.

Kira hanya berdiri diam, dan memandang Renshi.

"_O__w, that's surely hurts_" gumam Kira.

Kira mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Renshi berdiri yang sedang berjongkok kesakitan. Renshi menatap tangan Kira yang terulur untuknya dan menggapai tangan Kira tersebut dengan wajah tertunduk sambil memegangi keningnya dengan tangan kirinya itu.

"Besinya tidak lecet ataupun bengkok, syukurlah," Kira meraba-raba dan melihat keadaan tiang listrik besi itu.

"Kira-chan! Kok kamu malah mengkhawatirkan tiang listriknya? Kan aku yang terluka!" omel Renshi.

"Kau yang menyerang tiang listriknya dengan kepalamu, bukan tiang listrik yang menyerang kepalamu, aku tidak mau membela tersangka." kata Kira dengan nada yang bercampur ledekan di wajahnya itu.

"Tapi, aku tadi kan engga liat!" rengek Renshi yang dimana tangan kirinya masih mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Benda mati tidak bisa disalahkan Renshi." kata Kira dengan nada makin meledek.

"Kira-chaaaan!" Renshi sangat kesal, pipinya memerah seperti buah delima, perasaannya menggebu-gebu kesal seperti suara air yang mendidih. Renshi rasanya ingin sekali mencekik, membanting, dan menginjak-injak sahabatnya itu karena sudah meledeknya terus.

"25 menit lagi masuk, ayo buru" kata Kira yang langsung menarik tangan kanan Renshi dengan tangan kirinya.

Mereka berjalan cepat dan terburu-buru karena iklan kecelakaan adu kening dengan tiang listrik yang dilakukan Renshi mengurangi waktu yang tersedia.

"Oh, ternayata siswa yang mendaftar tahun ini 3 kali lebih banyak dari biasanya ya". Seorang pria yang masih sangat amat duper muda berambut panjang berwarna ungu, yang berwajah damai dan ramah dan juga tampan, serta memakai pakaian jas berwarna ungu dengan kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan dasi warna ungu, sedang duduk di kursi dengan meja bertuliskan "_Vice Principal_".

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk," jawab _vice principal_ ini dengan tegas. Seseorang yang tinggi, berwajah tegas, dan memakai jas hitam berdasi hitam dengan tulisan pin perak di jas bagian dadanya "Sekretaris" masuk ke ruangan. Dia menghadap _vice principal_ dengan bahasa yang super formal layaknya bahasa kamus yang bertutur kata baik dan benar.

"File yang anda minta sudah siap tuan muda."

"Oh baiklah, _arigato g__o__nzaimasu_. Ah ya, bagaimana para pendaftar calon siswa baru?" tanya pria berambut panjang ungu tersebut.

"Semua sudah berkumpul di tempat pendaftaran, tuan muda." jawab sekretaris itu.

"Begitu, bunyikan bel dan mulai ujian masuknya sekarang," perintah _vice principal_ tersebut.

"Baik tuan muda," sekretaris itu kemudian membungkukan badan dan keluar dari ruangan. Ia berjalan dengan tegasnya dan langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh _vice principal_ tersebut.

"Gawaaat! Udah masuuuk! Kira-chan ruangan aku dimanaaaa?!"

"Mana ku tau! Cari sendiri ya!_ Gomen_! Dadah!"

"Kira-cha- ah dia pergi...Huwaaa bagaimana ini, ruangannya banyak, luasnya naujubillah amit-amit jabang bayi! Ini sekolahan atau hutan Amazon sih!"

Yak, itu adalah keributan yang dibuat oleh Renshi dan Kira. Renshi dan Kira sebenarnya tidak terlambat, tetapi mereka tersesat! Pada saat pertama kali memasuki Academy Shiki, Renshi melihat sekelilingnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, banyak bintang dimana-mana, di sekitar mata dan sekeliling kepalanya. Tetapi, berbeda dengan Kira, pertama kali melihat academy, Kira melihatnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, seolah-olah Kira sudah melihat akademi ini untuk yang keseribu kalinya. (*dih dasar Kira!)

Lalu bagaimana mereka tersesat? Begini, nama seluruh para peserta ujian masuk Academy Shiki sudah di tempel pada papan pengumuman yang tersedia di depan pintu masuk akademi tersebut. Renshi dan Kira berbeda ruangan. Lalu, mereka mencari ruangan mereka masing-masing secara bersama-sama, tetapi di dalam akademi itu tidak ada satupun yang mereka kenal, ditambah ruangan Academy Shiki sangat banyak, dan terdapat bayak lorong serta belokan-belokan layaknya labirin raksasa. Saking luasnya mereka tersesat kemana-mana, bahkan sampai melewati ruangan yang bertuliskan "Gudang".

Kira yang sudah menemukan ruangannya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Renshi yang masih bingung mencari ruangannya yang entah dimana letaknya itu. Renshi sudah _hopeless_ dan _'sudahlah, cape'_. Kemudian Renshi asal duduk di lantai yang entah dimana ia berada. "Aku mau pulaaang! Engga mau masuk akademi ini! Nyusahin! Siapa yang bikin sih! Menyebalkan! Aaarggh!" Renshi dengan geramnya merusak kartu ujiannya itu, lalu berdiri dan dengan sembarangan melempar kartu itu, kemudian...

DUK

"Aduh"

Lemparan Renshi mengenai seorang laki-laki di depannya yang baru saja keluar dari suatu pintu. Orang itu langsung mengambil kartu ujian Renshi dan membaca namanya, lalu berjalan menuju arah Renshi dan menatap Renshi.

Renshi _speechless_ penuh, pikirannya campur aduk. Dia mau kabur tapi takut disangka teroris yang mau membunuh siswa Academy Shiki. Jika diam saja, Renshi takut akan dimarahi habis-habisan, lalu dimasukan penjara atau di denda puluhan juta Yen karena sudah melakukan kekerasan, atau mungkin namanya langsung di coret dari pendaftaran penerimaan siswa baru.

"A-anu...ehmm," Renshi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Mulutnya tiba-tiba saja kaku, rasanya seperti lem kuat menempel pada kedua bibir Renshi. Mata laki-laki yang berwarna ungu itu menatap Renshi dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan misteri. Renshi menatap laki-laki itu dengan penuh ketakutan, mengigil, berkeringat, padahal bukan sedang berjalan di atas jembatan goyang yang bawahnya jurang dalam.

"Kamu, Renshi? " tanya pria misterius itu yang berbadan lebih tinggi dari Renshi.

Renshi tercengang. _'__Tidaaaak! Di membaca nama ku! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Berkata ah bukan, aku __A__zuma, itu kartu temanku hehehe, lalu tersenyum polos?__ A__h tidak! Tidak!__ T__idak! Kal__au__ berbohong, apalagi kepadanya, __di jasnya terdapat pin bertuliskan vice principal...APA?! VICE PRINCIPAL?!__H__idupku pasti akan terlilit utang atau berada di jeru__j__i besi! Aa__a__rgg__hh! B__agaimana ini, __K__ira__-__chaaan, tasuketee!__'_itulah yang dipikirkan Renshi. Pikirannya udah campur-campur, dan akhirnya buntu. Dengan segenap kekuatan dan ketakutan yang luar binasanya Renshi menjawab...

"I-iya"

Laki-laki itu langsung menarik Renshi kedalam pelukannya. Renshi terkejut bukan main dan _speechless _bukan seneng tapi bingung. Sudah seperti mendapat bom atom yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit dan meledak di depannya sendiri. Laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu memegang kedua tangan Renshi.

"Renshi, ini aku, Yoshitsune."

Aduh pria itu tersenyum, sangat manis, tunggu dulu, dia bilang apa? Yoshitsune?

"HA?" Renshi melongo.

Pria itu tersenyum dan berkata "_T__adaima_".

Renshi meledak. Duaarrr! Secara spontan Renshi langsung memeluk balik Yoshitsune.

"Kyaaa! Yoshitsuneee! _Okarinasaai_".

Wajah Renshi yang tadi mendung dan suram sekarang berubah menajdi mentari yang bersinar di pagi hari.

"Jadi begitu, hahaha, kasihan sekali," ledek Yoshitsune yang masih setengah tertawa.

"Ih jangan meledek! Tadi Kira-chan udah ledekin aku, sekarang kamu ledekin aku!" wajah Renshi terlihat kesal tapi memerah malu sepeti buah strawberry, hanya saja ini mulus tidak ada bintik hitamnya.

"Sekarang aku harus gimana? Ujian udah dimulai dari tadi, ruangannya aku masih engga tau dimana," Renshi mendung lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ujiannya di ruangan aku saja, ayo" ajak Yoshitsune dengan lembutnya.

"Boleh?" tanya Renshi.

"Iya." Yoshitsune tersenyum gentle.

Kemudian Yoshitsune menggandeng tangan kanan Renshi. Renshi dengan senang hati dan sangat girang ikut dengan Yoshitsune. Wajah Renshi kali ini penuh dengan pelangi dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di sekitar wajahnya.

At Afternoon  
====

Suasana hening dan tenang yang menyelimuti daerah Academy Shiki sejak pagi tadi kini berubah menjadi sauna penuh dengan ribuan curhatan anak manusia yang baru selesai mengerjakan ujian pendaftaran masuk mereka. Suara-suara terdengar dimana-mana, mulai dari teriakan sampai suara tawa, entah bagaimana terdengarnya, sampai-sampai mengalahkan ribuan emak-emak arisan yang sedang bergosip seputar gosip hot terkini.

Termasuk seorang gadis yang kelewat girang pemakai jam tangan pink bentuk Hello Kitty ini, siapa lagi kalo bukan Renshi. Dia selalu mengoceh panjang kali lebar kali tinggi bagi sana-sini tentang bagaimana perasaannya hari ini dan kejadian yang dia alami hari ini kepada Kira, sahabatnya itu. Renshi mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi yang mempunyai kesamaan dengan senam wajah.

Kira yang mendengarkan hanya menatapnya "seriusan? Oooh", "engga ah biasa aja","masa? Bagian yang mananya?", "ih, itu mah gampang kali".

Itulah respon yang diberikan Kira. Petakilannya Renshi sungguh berbeda jauh dibandingkan dengan kedinginan Kira yang menganggap semua itu adalah hal yang tidak lebih dari perasaan biasa, alias datar.

At Evening  
=======

Hari ini perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan bagi sepasang sahabat yang terlihat seperti Yin dan Yang ini. Setelah pulang dari ujian masuk Academy Shiki tadi, mereka melanjutkan main ke taman yang penuh dengan malaikat mungil menggemaskan, yaitu kucing. Renshi suka sekali dengan kucing, berkebalikan dengan Kira yang sangat melaknat kucing. Boro-boro mau lihat, mendengarnya aja udah geli dan membuat semua bulu kuduk sampe bulu hidung pun berdiri merinding semua. Awalnya Kira sangat super tidak sudi datang ke taman kucing ini, tetapi karena Renshi yang meminta dan memaksanya, apa boleh buat, Kira pun bersedia menemaninya walaupun berat hati berat gerak dan rasanya ingin melindas semua kucing-kucing itu dengan tank.

"Renshi, ayo pulang, mau sampe kapan disini terus?" kata Kira yang sudah mau muntah melihat kucing yang dimainkan oleh Renshi itu.

"Engga mau pulaaang..…" Renshi memasang muka melas.

Sambil memeluk kucing yang berwarna putih serasa memeluk boneka teddy bear, Renshi berjalan mendekati Kira yang hanya duduk diam di bangku dengan lampu taman yang jauh dari tempat Renshi memainkan kucing tadi. Dengan sigap, Kira langsung lari ngibrit layaknya sedang dikejar setan anjing liar.

"Jangan deket-deketin aku sama hal yang terkutuk itu Renshi!" omel Kira.

Renshi hanya tersenyum jahil. Renshi memang senang menjahili Kira, karena menurut Renshi, Kira yang sedang dijahili mengeluarkan ekspresi lucu yang bisa ketagihan dan mempunyai kenikmatan tersendiri.

"Kira-chan bawa pulang satu yaaa? Satuuuu aja, pliiiis" rayu Renshi.

"Tidak boleh, tidak mau, kuman, virus, _troublemaker_" jawab Kira.

Tiba-tiba…..

Tenot

Kring

Dungdung

Bang! bang!

'_A__da email masuk? Dari siapa ya?'_ Kira merogoh ponsel di dalam tasnya dan membuka email masuk tersebut. Ponsel yang berwarna hitam _touch screen_ itu memberikan sebuah pengumuman lewat email.

"Renshi kita lolos," kata Kira dengan nada yang biasa aja.

"Lolos apa?" tanya Renshi heran, dia melepaskan kucing putih itu dari kedua tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Kira.

"Kau dan aku masuk ke Academy Shiki, tapi untuk pembagian kelas dan asrama akan diumumkannya pada saat hari upacara penerimaan siswa baru bulan depan, itu yang tertulis di-" belum selesai membacanya, Renshi berdiri di samping Kira dengan cepat dan main tarik tangan Kira yang sedang memegang ponselnya dengan cekatan layaknya kucing yang mencakar jika ekornya diinjak dengan sengaja dan membaca email tersebut secepat kilat.

"Horeee! Kita berhasil! Akhirnya kita masuk ke sekolah Disney ituuu! Hahahaha!" Renshi lagi-lagi kelewat girang.

Renshi langsung memeluk Kira erat-erat sampai leher Kira terasa dicekik psikopat.

"Renshi, kau meluk aku terlalu kencang, aku tercekik nih," suara Kira mendekati orang sekarat diambang kematian.

Renshi langsung melepas pelukannya itu. Renshi yang terlalu girang sampai menangis karena dia tidak menyangka bisa memasuki sekolah yang super wah itu. Padahal Renshi mengerjakan soal ujiannya banyak yang asal jawab dan kosong. Bahkan mungkin memang sebenarnya Renshi engga ngerti soal yang dikerjakan itu apa maksudnya.

'_Mungkin bagi __K__ira ini adalah hal biasa, tapi bagiku, ini adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa.__Walaupun hanya dengan keberuntungan, aku sudah sangat senang, karena aku bisa sekolah di __A__cademy Shiki dan tetap bersama dengan __K__ira'_. Itulah yang dipikirkan Renshi. Tubuh Renshi berdiri diam, kemudian kedua tangannya mengusap air matanya yang mengalir, tetapi tetap saja air mata dari mata pink softnya Renshi terus mengalir deras karena terlalu bahagia.

"Renshi udah jangan nangis gitu, kamu aneh, harusnya kamu senang, bukan sedih seperti itu," ledek Kira.

"Aku nangis bahagia Kira-chaaan!" suara Renshi yang serak berteriak karena masih dalam keadaan nangis deres.

"Emang iya? Engga ada bedanya ah, sama-sama bikin risih ngeliatnya, ingusan pula, ih" ledek Kira.

"Kira-chaaan!" Renshi berteriak kesal kepada Kira.

Kira hanya tertawa geli memegangi perutnya melihat aksi lebay sahabatnya itu.

Lalu, tangisan Renshi sudah mereda (*layaknya hujan), dan Kira mengajaknya pulang untuk istirahat. Kira dan Renshi merasa hari ini adalah hari yang paling bersejarah ah bukan, tapi hari yang akan memulai segalanya.

* * *

Kisah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya :D

di review review reviewwwww ;)


	2. A Person Whom I Don't Want to Meet

Hulalala! Chapter ke-2 telah dirilis! Enjoy ^^

Sepasang sahabat Yin dan Yang ini sudah berhasil lulus ujian masuk Academy Shiki yang terkenal dengan fasilitas terlengkap dan termewah, kualitas dan kuantitas yang melebihi segalanya dan memiliki luas yang abnormal di dunia. berlokasi di Kota Tokyo, Jepang. Mereka adalah Renshi Karashuma dan Kira Ishikawa.

Chapter 2: A Person Whom I Don't Want to Meet

At morning  
=======

Satu minggu lamanya mereka telah mempersiapkan barang-barangnya untuk pindah ke asrama di Academy Shiki. Koper yang berukuran super large ini terlihat gendut membuncit dengan warna coklat bergaris hitam mengelilinginya. Gadis yang berambut merah terkucir kuda sudah berseragam rapi asal SMPnya dan terlihat sibuk mengecek-ngecek barangnya yang akan di bawa ke akademi.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"_O__hayou gonzaimasu_ bu," Kira membuka pintunya dan memberi salam kepada ibu paruh baya yang kurus berkulit putih yang lebih pendek daripada Kira, dia adalah ibu pemilik kos.

Kira memang tinggal di kos yang sederhana, karena orang tua Kira sudah meninggal sewaktu Kira berumur 5 tahun karena kecelakaan. Awalnya Kira tinggal bersama keluarga Renshi sampai berumur 8 tahun, tetapi karena Kira tidak ingin bergantung dengan keluarga Renshi dan ingin hidup mandiri akhirnya Kira tinggal di kos sejak umur 8 tahun.

"_O__hayou_, ooh kau sudah siap untuk berangkat Kira-chan?" sapa ramah pemilik kos tersebut.

"Iya, 5 menit lagi saya berangkat. Silahkan masuk dulu bu," Kira menyampingkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan pintu terbuka untuk memberi jalan kepada ibu pemilik kos tersebut.

Ibu itu masuk ke dalam kamar Kira yang sederhana dan tidak terlalu luas. Dilihatnya semua kosong, barang-barang dalam ruangan tersebut sudah dimasukan ke dalam koper _super large_nya Kira.

"Wah, kamar ini sudah kosong ya, pasti ibu akan merindukanmu Kira-chan," sahutnya sedih sambil menatap Kira dengan tersenyum, senyum yang berat untuk melepaskan Kira.

"Padahal baru saja kemarin kamu tinggal di sini dengan tubuhmu yang sangat mungil dan polosnya. Waktu itu kamu masih berumur 8 tahun. Dan sekarang kamu sudah akan pergi. 8 tahun itu benar-benar tidak terasa ya."

"Tenang saja bu, saya pasti akan mengunjungi ibu jika saya mempunyai waktu luang. Terima kasih selama ini ibu sudah mengizinkan saya tinggal di sini tanpa harus membayarnya," Kira tersenyum ramah.

"Waktunya saya berangkat. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ibu." Kira mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan ibu pemilik kos tersebut.

"Hati-hati Kira-chan, semoga kamu sukses dan selalu beruntung di sana. Tuhan selalu memberkati mu Kira-chan," ibu itu membalas jabat tangan Kira dengan tatapan sedihnya.

Kira tersenyum sangat ramah kepada ibu tersebut. Sesi jabat tangan selesai dan Kira pergi berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Di ujung pintu dia membungkukan badannya untuk memberi hormat. Ibu itu membalas dengan lambaian tangan. Kira menegapkan kembali badannya dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Kira berjalan dengan santai, sebenarnya dia juga sangat sedih harus meninggalkan ibu kos tersebut. Selama ini ibu pemilik kos tersebut bagaikan ibunya sendiri karena wanita itu sudah merawat Kira bagaikan anaknya sendiri. Kira tinggal di kos secara gratis karena Kira memaksa ibu kos tersebut untuk tinggal disana walaupun masih berumur 8 tahun.

Kira adalah orang yang teguh pendiriannya. Walaupun awalnya tidak dizinkan karena masih di bawah umur, Kira ngotot mau tinggal. Dia akan membantu dan melakukan apapun yang disuruh ibu kos tersebut. Ibu kos itu tidak tega kepada Kira dan dia juga melihat tatapan mata Kira pada saat itu. Walaupun masih anak-anak, dia memiliki tatapan yang seperti orang dewasa. Mata Kira yang berwarna merah menunjukkan bahwa keputusannya sangat mantap dan bersungguh-sungguh. Akhirnya ibu kos tersebut mengijinkan Kira untuk tinggal secara gratis karena melihat tatapan yang jarang dimiliki oleh anak-anak lain yang seusianya. Hitung-hitung dia juga sekalian menganggap Kira sebagai anaknya yang sudah meninggal. Mungkin jika anak ibu itu masih hidup, dia akan seumuran dengan Kira.

Kira berjalan menuju rumah Renshi sambil menggeret kopernya. Di tengah jalan ponsel Kira bergetar, Kira mengambil ponsel didalam saku bajunya, dilihatnya terdapat tulisan _**new message**_**: ****R****enshi** , _klik,_ Kira membukanya, sungguh pesan terlaknat yang pernah Kira baca.

From Renshi Karashuma  
Kira-chan, kamu duluan aja, aku bangun kesiangan hehe.  
Tapi kalo udah sampai, tunggu aku di gerbang ya,  
aku engga mau masuk sendirian ke Academy Disney itu.

"Dasar kebo, kalo dia ikut olimpiade tidur, dia pasti menang juara 1, tidurnya yang kelewat nyenyak itu. Entah tidur, entah mati, entah pingsan, tidak ada bedanya juga." Kira bergumam sepanjang jalan saat dia membaca pesan laknat dari Renshi itu.

Kira malas membalasnya, dia langsung menutup pesan itu dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam saku seragamnya. Akhirnya Kira langsung berjalan ke Academy Shiki.

At Academy  
=============

Kira menunggu Renshi tepat di depan gerbang Academy Shiki. Kira menunggunya dengan tangan kanannya memegang batang koper yang menjulang ke atas sejajar dengan pinggangnya. Kira melihat lurus ke depan, berharap Renshi muncul. Bermacam-macam seragam yang datang dimana mereka adalah murid yang diterima di Academy Shiki.

Gadis yang berparas imut dan ceria melambaikan tangan ke arah Kira. Ya tepat sekali! Itu adalah Renshi. Renshi berjalan menuju Kira, dia juga menggeret koper _super large_ berwarna _pink_ bermotif Hello Kitty dengan gantungan kecil Hello Kitty (juga) yang menghias koper tersebut.

"_O__hayou_ Kira-chan," Renshi menyapa Kira dengan riangnya.

"_O__hayo__u_. Sekarang ayo masuk, kita ambil tempat duduk, kau mau ditengah-tengah kan? Eh, Renshi?" Kira menatap Renshi dengan heran.

Renshi menatap Academy Shiki dengan mata yang berbinar-binar lagi.

"Haaah-" Kira menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Bukan karena lelah olahraga tetapi lelah melihat Renshi yang selalu berbinar-binar melihat Academy ini.

"Renshi jangan buat aku malu, tahan kekagumanmu itu, terutama binaran matamu. Lihat semua orang memandangnya biasa aja, hanya kamu yang seperti ini. Jaim dikit dong," Kira mencolek lengan Renshi.

Renshi menangguk-angguk iya, tapiii...

"Waaahaaa! Kira-chan, Kira-chan, lihat! Ada patung ikan koi! Dan…..terbuat dari perak….. Wow!" Renshi menatap patung ikan itu dengan mata yang lebih berbinar.

"Renshi sudahlah, itu kan cuma patung, ayo cepat," Kira melihat Renshi benar-benar lelah letih tak berdaya.

Kira terlalu fokus pada Renshi sampai Kira tidak menyadari seseorang telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Ohayou_ Kira-chan" ujar ramah seorang pria tersebut.

Kira menoleh, terlihat seorang siswa yang berambut merah seperti Kira, berwajah tampan tapi mesum, memakai seragam resmi Academy Shiki. Badannya yang ideal dan tentunya lebih tinggi dari Kira dan Renshi, memeluk Kira penuh dengan kelembutan sekaligus kerinduan yang mendalam

"Akhirnya kita bersama lagi. Aku sudah lama menantikan hal ini Kira-chan. Aku sangat merindukanmu" ujar lembut siswa tersebut

Renshi yang melihatnya speechless dan melongo.

Siswa yang tingginya sekitar 180-an cm ini memeluk Kira sembarangan secara tiba-tiba. Renshi tidak mengetahui siapa orang ini. Renshi tidak terima akan sikap pelanggarannya yang memeluk wanita secara sembarangan, apalagi dia memeluk sahabat kesayangannya itu. Pada saat Renshi ingin memarahi siswa itu, Renshi terkejut akan ekspresi Kira.

"Lepaskan" Kira berkata dingin dan kesal pada pria itu yang masih dalam pelukannya.

Siswa yang memeluknya itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tidak menyangka Kira akan mengeluarkan nada yang seperti itu kepadanya.

"Kira-chan?" nada siswa itu sedih.

Wajah siswa itu pun diliputi keterkejutan dan kesedihan.

"Hey, Kira-"

"Minggir aku mau lewat. Jangan halangi aku." nada Kira benar-benar dingin sedingin es.

Terlihat tatapan dingin penuh dengan kebencian yang terhias di wajah Kira. Siswa itu hanya bisa menatapnya sedih.

"Renshi, ayo kita masuk." Kira langsung menarik Renshi dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menggeret kopernya sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan siswa berambut merah itu.

"Kira-chan tunggu dulu, Kira-chan!" siswa itu memanggil Kira yang berjalan cepat meninggalkannya dan mengejar Kira dari belakang.

Siswa itu menghentikan Kira tepat di depannya, kemudian meletakan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Kira. Siswa itu menatap Kira dengan sangat terkejut karena wajah Kira yang manis penuh dengan ekspresi dingin. Matanya yang berwarna merah, diselimuti kebencian yang mendalam seolah-olah Kira melihat apa yang tidak mau ia lihat dan bertemu sebuah pertemuan yang tidak diinginkan oleh Kira.

"Kira-chan, ada apa dengan dirimu? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" ujar siswa itu yang masih berkata lembut

Siswa itu memegang bahu Kira dengan eratnya. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap. Kira tidak memberikan respon apapun, ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

Renshi yang melihatnya terheran-heran, _'orang ini siapa?__Apa dia temannya __K__ira__-chan__? Jika dia temannya __K__ira__-__chan, tapi mengapa aku tidak mengenalnya?__Dan __Kira-chan__ terlihat seperti__...__membe__n__cinya?'_

Teng

Teng

Teng

"Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Maaf aku harus segera masuk. Menyingkirlah. Jangan mengacaukan hari pertamaku sekolah." ucap Kira dengan nada dingin.

Renshi tidak pernah melihat Kira sedingin ini sebelumnya. Cara bicara Kira benar-benar berbeda. Sedingin apapun Kira pada orang lain, secuek apapun Kira pada orang lain, Kira tidak pernah memproduksi cara bicaranya seperti itu. Renshi sangat yakin Kira mengetahui siswa berambut merah ini dan Kira sangat membencinya.

Siswa itu melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu Kira dan membiarkan Kira melewatinya. Siswa berambut merah ini hanya bisa berdiri terdiam melihat Kira yang meninggalkannya.

Siswa itu melihat kepergian Kira dengan ekspresi sedih

Upacara penyambutan siswa baru di aula telah dimulai. Kira dan Renshi mendapat kursi di belakang karena bagian tengah dan depan sudah penuh. Renshi melihat Kira dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sejak bertemu dengan pria berambut merah itu, ekspresi wajah Kira berubah. Sikapnya pun sangat dingin kepada Renshi. Renshi sangat khawatir terhadap sahabatnya.

'_S__ebenanya apa yang terjadi pada Kira__-__chan? Apa siswa asing itu kekasih Kira__-__chan ? Tetapi __K__ira__-__chan tidak mungkin mempunyai kekasih. Kira__-__chan kan selalu menarik diri dari __lingkungan dan sosial__'_ pikir Renshi.

"Kira-chan kau—"

"Jangan berbicara. Tertiblah Renshi." Kira menjawab dengan penuh cuek bebek.

Pandangannya lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh ke arah Renshi sedikitpun. Biasanya setertib apapun Kira, jika Renshi mengatakan sesuatu (walaupun sangat tidak penting) dia pasti menoleh ke arah Renshi. Tergambar sebuah kebencian, kekesalan dan rasa marah di wajah Kira. Renshi hanya diam khawatir.

"Kira-chan..." Renshi hanya bergumam pelan.

Para siswa baru, baik pria maupun wanita terkagum-kagum melihat seorang _v__ice principal_ di depan mereka yang sedang berpidato.

"Terima kasih banyak kepada kalian yang sudah memilih dan mempercayai Academy Shiki ini untuk membantu kalian meningkatkan ilmu pengetahuan yang sudah kalian miliki dan juga menambahkannya dengan ilmu yang kami punya dari Academy Shiki ini. Nama saya adalah Yoshitsune Minamoto, wakil kepala sekolah kalian. Saya akan membantu kalian sebisa saya kapanpun kalian butuhkan. Kalian adalah orang-orang yang sangat hebat dan terpilih sehingga kalian mampu memenuhi kriteria akademi ini. Semoga mulai hari ini, akademi ini dapat semakin baik dengan sosok-sosok siswa baru ini."

Kemudian sang _vice principal_ memberikan rincian dan peraturan yang harus di patuhi di akademi ini.

Setelah selesai pidato _vice principal_, dilanjutkan dengan pidato ketua OSIS. Tetapi ternyata sang ketua OSIS belum datang, jadi digantikan oleh wakil ketua OSIS.

"Nama saya adalah Goemon Ishikawa, wakil ketua OSIS. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

'_I –itu bukannya siswa berambut merah yang aku dan __K__ira__-__chan temui tadi di sekitar patung ikan koi perak?__Seriusan?'_ gumam Renshi terkejut ketika melihat siswa berambut merah yang berbadan ideal dan tinggi adalah wakil ketua OSIS.

Renshi melihat ke arah Kira. Ekspresi Kira tetap tidak berubah.

"Kyaaa! Dia menatap ku!," seorang gadis di depan Kira yang keGEERan karena Goemon berhenti bicara sejenak menatap seseorang. Sebenarnya sih menatap Kira. Gadis itu aja yang kegeeran. Dih, bukan kau hey! BUKAAAN! *authornya jadi emosi sendiri sambil loncat-loncat kesal*

Yah memang pada saat Goemon mulai muncul di hadapan siswa baru, dia mendapat perilaku yang sama seperti Yoshitsune. Padahal mukanya mesum begitu.

Goemon mengumumkan pembagian kelas dan kamar di asrama. Renshi mendapat kelas C , sedangkan Kira A, Renshi dan Kira satu kamar di asrama.

"Kira-chan! Kita satu kamar!" Renshi memegang kedua lengan Kira dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan kesenangan, bahkan megguncangkan badan Kira.

Tetapi Kira tidak bereaksi apapun. Mukanya terlihat dingin sekaligus kesal.

"Kira-chan? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Kira masih diam saja.

Upacara di aula itu selesai diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan dan bungkukan badan. Pembagian seragam, kartu pelajar dan kunci kamar asrama sudah dibagikan ke setiap siswa. Pada saat sahabat Yin dan Yang ini berdiri dan akan meninggalkan aula, siswa bernama Goemon itu menghampiri mereka berdua. Goemon berdiri tepat di depan Kira, sementara Renshi yang di samping Kira memandang mereka.

Tatapan mereka beradu dengan sangat sengit. Goemon memberikan Kira tatapan tegas penuh tanda tanya, Kira membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin tajam.

"Kita perlu bicara, Kira-chan." ujar serius Goemon

"Renshi, kau duluan saja ke asrama. Nanti aku menyusulmu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan pergi ke asrama sendirian?" tanya Kira.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Tapi kau-"

"Iya, aku janji" Kira sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin Renshi katakan.

Dia tersenyum singkat ke arah Renshi. Dan tanpa buang waktu lagi, Renshi meninggalkan mereka berdua di aula tersebut.

Renshi berjalan sendirian menggeret kopernya yang berat dan juga berukuran _super large_ menuju asrama. Asrama sekolah ini terpisah cukup jauh dari gedung utama. Jadi perlu beberapa menit untuk menuju ke asrama. Renshi memikirkan tentang Kira dan Goemon. Ia khawatir takut terjadi apa-apa kepada Kira.

"Aku yakin, Kira-chan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu! Siswa itu pasti bukanlah siswa biasa! Aku harus menginterogasinya! Aku harus menguping!" dengan semangatnya akan menguping, Renshi cepat-cepat menuju asrama dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk menaruh kopernya yang berat itu.

'_C__epat-cepat-cepaaat! Keburu mereka berdua selesai__!__'_ Renshi lari _sprint_.

Kecepatan larinya itu sangat mengerikan, sampai menabrak seorang siswa berambut ungu tua yang sedang berjalan di depannya dekat pintu gedung utama.

BUAK!

DUAK!

"Aw!" Renshi langsung jatuh terduduk, sementara siswa tersebut menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dengan kedua kakinya itu.

"Dimana matamu itu? Kau buta apa katarak?" ujar dingin sinis siswa itu kepada Renshi yang telah menabraknya.

Tatapan mata yang super duper tajam, tergambar bahwa siswa itu sangat jutek, cuek dan pedesnya ampun-ampunan.

"Apa kau bilang?! Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu! Kau itu menghalangi jalanku tau?!" Renshi yang tidak terima akan hinaan dari siswa itu membalas memaki-makinya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah wajah siswa itu dan bernada sangat keras.

"Cih. Dasar _newbie_ kampungan tidak berguna. Kaulah yang berlarian tidak jelas dan tidak melihat jalan dengan benar dan hati-hati." siswa itu menghina Renshi dengan nada yang kelewatan cuek!

"Kampungan?! Beraninya kau mengatakan hal itu pada seorang wanita yang baru saja kau temui! Di mana rasa sopan santunmu! Seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku! Bukannya mengataiku seperti itu! Dasar bodoh!" omel Renshi

"Apa?!" ujar dingin siswa itu yang mulai kesal tapi pembawannya tetap tenang

"Kau itu bodoh! Lebih bodoh daripada simpanse liar! Orang paling bodoh dari kaum manusia terbodoh! BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!" (*Renshi galak)

Siswa berambut ungu gelap itu mendesak Renshi ke tembok. Kedua pergelangan tangan Renshi terkunci. Jarak wajah pria itu sangat dekat dengan wajah Renshi. Mata ungu gelap yang sangat pekat itu menatap ke dalam mata _pink_ _soft _dengan sangat tajam.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" Renshi memberontak.

Tatapan mata pria berambut ungu gelap tersebut semakin tajam. (*setajam...SILET...hehehe)

"Cepat minta maaf padaku atau aku akan menghukummu, _newbie_." Wajah pria itu semakin dekat ketika dia berbicara.

Kedua ujung hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Nada bicaranya yang cuek tegas jutek sangat dingin tapi sangat gentle itu membuat jantung Renshi berdebar-debar. Tatapan mata yang begitu tajam. Baru kali ini, Renshi menatap mata yang sangat tajam seperti itu. Wajah yang sangat dekat, begitu dekat, tatapan mata yang menusuk. Renshi tidak bisa berkata apapun. Memberontak beberapa kali pun percuma. Cengkramannya begitu kuat. Renshi merasakan pergelangan tangannya sakit karena cengkraman yang kuat tersebut.

Pintu gerbang utama terbuka. Kira keluar, di belakangnya diikuti Goemon dan Yoshitsune. Mereka bertiga melihat siswa berambut ungu gelap sedang menahan seorang wanita berambut hitam di tembok hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Dan jaraknya pun tidak jauh dari pintu tersebut

"Saizo! Hentikan!" Yoshitsune menghampiri siswa berambut ungu gelap pekat itu kemudian berdiri di depan Renshi untuk melindunginya.

Yoshitsune menatap Saizo dengan tatapan marah.

**TBC**


	3. They All are Here!

Langsung aja masuk aja ya ciin! Yuk! *nada banci author keluar

Tanpa disangka Kira bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut merah yang berbadan tinggi dan ideal. Goemon lah nama pria tersebut. Kira Nampak sangat membencinya. Renshi ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi diantara Kira dan Goemon dengan menyelidikinya lewat menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua. Tetapi, Renshi malah terjebak ke dalam masalah dengan seorang pria yang berambut ungu tua pekat yang super duper luar binasanya mengerikan! Nama pria itu adalah Saizo.

Chapter 3: They All are Here!

At Main Building  
=========

"Saizo! Hentikan!" Yoshitsune menghampiri pria berambut ungu gelap pekat yang dipanggil Saizo itu, kemudian berdiri di depan Renshi untuk melindunginya.

Yoshitsune menatap Saizo dengan tatapan marah.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yoshitsune geram.

Renshi terkejut akan ekspresi yang dilahirkan oleh Yoshitsune, karena selama ini Yoshitsune tidak pernah marah kepada siapapun. Meskipun kesal, Yoshitsune hanya memberikan senyuman manis ala iblis mengerikan yang siap untuk melahap mangsanya secara bulat-bulat, tetapi tidak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi marahnya.

"Dan kau sendiri apa yang kau pikirkan?" Saizo menatap Yoshitsune dengan dingin, tajam, datar, dan sinis tingkat dewa.

Cara bicaranya pun merendahkan Yoshitsune.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bertanya apa yang ku lakukan bukan? Maka aku menjawab, apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga kau mau melindungi newbie kampungan itu, _prodigy baka_," dengan ketusnya minta ampun, Saizo memandang Yoshitsune dengan sangat amat duper merendahkannya.

Sikap meremehkan lawannya tergambar dimana kedua tangan Saizo dimasukan kedalam saku celananya.

Yoshitsune itu memang seorang siswa _prodigy_, karena umur yoshitsune itu baru berumur 17 tahun loh, alias baru kelas 2! Kelas 2 sudah menjabat sebagai _vice principal_?! Yoshitsune minta di tabok! Eh salah deh, Saizo yang perlu di tabok, anak _prodigy_kan harusnya dihormatin, bukan direndahin. Benarkan kawan?! Dibilang _baka_ lagi (_baka_ = _stupid_), jelas-jelas _prodigy_. Dasar Saizo!

"Saizo jaga ucapanmu itu! Tidak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti itu pada Yoshitsune!" Goemon terpancing emosi oleh kelakuan Saizo yang tidak sopan tersebut.

"Kau juga harus menjaga sikapmu itu, Saizo!" lanjut Goemon.

"Aku mengatakan apapun yang ingin ku katakan, aku melakukan apapun yang ingin ku lakukan, dan aku tidak pernah peduli kepada siapapun. Tidak ada yang berhak mengaturku kecuali orang tuaku." Saizo menoleh ke arah Goemon dan Saizo semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tenang iya, pelan juga iya, tapi itu tuh judes, pedes, dan angkuhnya di level paling atas dari yang teratas!

"Kau...!" Goemon semakin emosi.

Termometer kemarahannya udah pecah. Goemon mengepalkan kedua tangannya sangat kencang dan bersiap-siap untuk meninju wajah Saizo.

TAK

DUK

TAK

Dari belakang, Saizo di hantam lemparan 3 minuman kaleng oleh seseorang yang mengenai belakang kepala Saizo.

"B*eng*ek! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Saizo mengomel.

Itu pasti sakit ya Saizo, kasihaaan ckckck.

Terlihat 3 orang pria dengan 2 orang diantaranya mempunyai tampang ceria, yang satu good looking dan satunya manis, tapi keduanya tersirat muka-muka pembuat keonaran, dan sisanya berambut merah tampan, wajahnya tidak kalah mesum dengan Goemon. Mungkin ini lebih mesum.

"Ya ampun, kau ini tidak pernah mau berubah. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan pernah berbuat kasar pada seorang wanita. Kau itu bodoh atau keras kepala?" ucap salah satu pria berambut merah yang memberikan nada _gentle_ tapi tegas tapi sedikit tersirat nada mem-_bully_ Saizo.

Dia mulai berjalan mendekati Saizo diikuti oleh 2 pria dibelakangnya. Yap benar sekali! Merekalah yang melempar 3 minuman kaleng tepat mengenai belakang kepala Saizo. Saizo hanya memandang ke-3 orang itu diam kesal.

Lagi-lagi rambut merah, kok banyak karakter berambut merah sih? Iya karena sang author mencintai warna merah! *dikeroyok masal*. Tenang para readers, jangan mengamuk. Alasannya bukan itu kok hehe. Saya akan menjelaskannya di end of this chapter 3, oke? Jadi bersabarlah dan tetap lanjutkan membacanya :D

Tiga pria itu kini berdiri di depan Saizo.

"Apa yang dikatakan Enya itu benar Saizo. Kau juga harus menjaga cara bicaramu. Meskipun Yoshitsune ini sebaya dengan kita, dia adalah _vice principal_ di Akademi ini tau!" pria berambut coklat tua berkacak pinggang pada Saizo, sok dewasanya tergambar sudah.

PTAK

"Ow! Hey! Kenapa kau memukulku Sasuke?!" kepala pria berambut coklat tua itu di jitak keras oleh pria berambut kuning yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Pria berambut coklat tua itu memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya karena sakit dan raut wajahnya kesal.

"Kau itu telah mencuri kata-kata yang ingin ku ucapkan pada si batu Saizo ini. Haaaaah, sekarang aku tidak tahu tau kata-kata apa yang pantas untuk menasehati Saizo tapi tetap meledeknya," pria berambut kuning ini menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, padahal tidak sedang gatal.

"Katakan sekali lagi, kau b*eng—" Saizo mengambil langkah untuk menghajar ketiga temannya yang sedari tadi hanya mem-_bully_ dan memojokannya.

Tapi Saizo dihentikan oleh Yoshitsune dengan menahannya lewat memegang bahu Saizo.

"Hentikan Saizo. Di Akademi dilarang membuat keributan dan berkelahi." dengan tegasnya Yoshitsune berkata, Saizo berhenti dan hanya ber-tch kecil, lalu Saizo menepis tangan kanan Yoshitsune yang memegang bahunya itu.

"Saizo, Enya, Sasuke, Hyosuke temui aku di ruanganku sekarang, dan Goemon kau bantu aku untuk mengurus mereka berempat." perintah tegas Yoshitsune.

"Eeehh-! Kenapa kami harus ikut!?" ucap heboh Sasuke, pria yang berambut kuning.

"Itu benar Yoshitsune! Kita kan tidak melakukan kekerasan!" rengek Hyosuke, pria berambut coklat tua.

"Dan kita kan baru datang," tambah Enya, pria berambut merah.

"KALIAN SEMUA TERLAMBAT! MELANGGAR PERATURAN. JANGAN BANYAK PROTES, CEPAT PERGI KE RUANGANKU SEKARANG!" Yoshitsune meletuskan gunung api dengan sangat dahsyat di kepalanya. Yoshitsune kelewat kesal ternyataaa...

"Ba-baik!" Hyosuke dan Sasuke langsung lari ngibrit menuju ruangan Yoshitsune yang di gedung utama.

Sementara Enya hanya menghela napasnya dan Saizo...cuek-cuek aja. Engga peduli. Masa bodoh. Engga takut.

"Dasar" Yoshitsune bergumam mengeluh sambil menatap mereka dan menghela napasnya.

"Renshi, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Yoshitsune menyentuh lembut pergelangan tangan Renshi yang dicengkram kuat oleh Saizo tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja kok. Terima kasih kau sudah melindungiku," Renshi tersenyum lembut kepada Yoshitsune yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Apa kau yakin? Jika memang sakit dan terluka, akan ku obati sekarang. Dan kau bisa men-_skip_ kelas. Aku sendiri yang akan mengizinkanmu," Yoshitsune berwajah sedih yang terlihat dari sorot mata biru tuanya.

'_A__ku ingin memeluk __R__enshi untuk menenangkannya, tapi jika aku memeluknya pasti akan terjadi gos__s__ip dan __R__enshi __tidak __akan__ menyukainya__. Saat ini dia pasti masih syok __k__arena perlakuan kasarnya __S__aizo tadi'_ pikir Yoshitsune.

"Sudah aku tidak apa-apa, ayolah tersenyum, jangan sedih seperti itu," Renshi berusaha menghibur Yoshitsune.

Sebenarnya Renshi masih merasakan sakit , tidak hanya lengannya tetapi punggung dan belakang kepalanya yang terbentur keras ke tembok jauh lebih sakit. Justru saat ini Renshi merasa sedikit pusing.

"Baiklah, jika memang itu yang kau rasakan," Yoshitsune tersenyum sangat lembut kepada Renshi.

Renshi yang melihatnya membalas dengan senyum khasnya Renshi, Senyum Pepsodent eh salah, senyuman ceria!

Yoshitsune menarik lengan jasnya beberapa centi untuk melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"45 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Renshi, kembalilah ke asramamu. Kira kau juga harus kembali."

"Iya!" Renshi mengangguk dan ketika dia menghampiri Kira, wajah Kira benar-benar berubah 180 derajat!

Terlihat jelas kebencian dan kemarahan di wajah Kira.

Greeet… greet… greet…

Kira menggeret kopernya di tangan kirinya dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi. Renshi yang berjalan di samping kanannya semakin mengkhawatirkan Kira. Renshi tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Kira yang membahayakan diri Kira. Pikiran Renshi sudah mendapat ilham-ilham buruk tentang Kira dan pria yang bernama Goemon itu.

"Kira-chan," Renshi menoleh dan memanggil Kira pelan dan lembut, khawatir, dan disertai takut.

"_Nani_?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau...ekspresimu...berubah...apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak," nada Kira semakin datar dan semakin tanpa ekspresi.

'_Dingin. Begitu dingin. Kira__-__chan saat ini, bukanlah Kira__-__chan yang biasa ku kenal. Sakit, sedih, melihat __K__ira__-__chan yang berbeda. Padahal, kemarin kita baru saja tertawa bersama, bersenang-senang bersama'_ Renshi berkata dalam hati.

"Bohong, pasti ada sesuatu kan?! Kira-chan ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Apa hubunganmu dengan pria yang bernama Goemon itu? Ceritakan padaku Kira-chan! Atau aku tidak mau berbicara padamu lagi!" Renshi menghalangi Kira berjalan.

Kedua tangan Renshi memegang bahu Kira yang terlihat mungil tapi penuh dengan beban. Renshi menatap tatapan Kira yang sangat dingin. Kira tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu pada Renshi.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Goemon, pria yang bernama Goemon, siapa dia? Mengapa dia mengetahui namamu? Mengapa dia terlihat sangat mengenal dirimu?" dengan mantapnya pertanyaan Renshi meluncur dengan lancar.

"Dia kakakku."

"Kakakmu? Kau pasti berbohong! Dia itu kekasihmu kan?! Aku tidak suka kau berbohong!" Renshi ngotot kesal.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah mengetahuinya, wakil OSIS yang berpidato di aula tadi."

CTEK

Sengatan listrik menyambar otak di kepala Renshi, dia teringat akan sesuatu...

**Flashback **

_**Perkenalkan nama saya **__**G**__**oemon **__**I**__**shikawa. Wakil ketua **__**OSIS**__**….**_

_**Goemon **__**I**__**shikawa…..**_

_**Ishikawa…**_

_**I**__**…..shi….ka….wa….**__**(nada slow motion)**_

**E****nd of flashback**

"HAAAAAA?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG JIKA KAU MEMPUNYAI SEORANG KAKAK LELAKI DI ACADEMY DISNEY INIIIII?!" Renshi berteriak menggemparkan dunia.

Suaranya yang bisa terdengar 1 kampung itu membuat Kira syok. Amukan Godzilla memang mengerikan!

"Kau saja yang telat mencerna," _sweatdrop_ Kira turun dalam jumlah banyak.

"Tapi jika kau memberitahuku sejak awal bahwa kau mempunyai kakak lelaki di Academy Disney ini, aku tidak akan seperti ini juga!" Renshi tidak mau kalah dan tidak mau mengakui kesalahanya.

"Karena aku tidak mau membicarakannya," Renshi tersentak mendengar Kira berbicara seperti itu.

Entah mengapa, sikap dingin Kira semakin jelas terasa oleh Renshi. Kira mempunyai seorang kakak, tetapi Kira tidak mau membicarakannya? Bukankah itu adalah satu-satunya keluarga Kira yang masih hidup setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal? Dan kenapa Kira terlihat sangat membenci pertemuannya dengan kakaknya? Entahlah...

Mereka sudah 11 tahun bersama. Jadi Renshi bisa memaklumi Kira karena Renshi memahaminya. Kini Renshi harus memberi waktu pada Kira. Renshi yakin dan percaya, Kira pasti akan membocorkan semuanya suatu saat nanti, cepat atau lambat.

Hal yang membuat Renshi janggal dan membuatnya tidak tenang adalah meskipun Kira sangat dingin seperti ini, Renshi merasa ada suatu perasaan yang belum pernah Renshi rasakan sebelumnya dari aura Kira. Entah benar apa tidak, suatu perasaan yang membuat Renshi takut sekaligus khawatir, timbul dari sikap, ekspresi, dan aura Kira saat ini. Perasaan seperti...kesedihan dan dendam disertai amarah yang begitu luar biasa tinggi.

Seluruh kelas telah dimulai. Renshi dan Kira telah berada di kelasnya masing-masing. Begitupun juga dengan Goemon dan teman-temannya. Saat ini, kelas Goemon sepi dan hening, karena guru yang mengajar kali ini adalah guru _killer_ pembantai mental dan jiwa.

Goemon yang duduk di bangku dekat jendela sedang memainkan pensil di jemari-jemari tangan kanannya di atas meja dan tangan kirinya menyanggah kepalanya. Pandangannya tertuju pada buku yang diatas meja tetapi bukan karena sedang membacanya, tetapi sedang memikirkan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh adiknya, Kira Ishikawa.

**Flashback**

"_**K**__**ira**__**-**__**chan, **__**k**__**enapa, kenapa kau seperti ini? Semenjak ayah dan ibu pergi, kau tidak pernah mau berbicara dan bertemu padaku. Ada apa denganmu Kira**__**-**__**chan?" Goemon berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya.**_

_**Dia berkata lembut dengan **__**K**__**ira **__**te**__**tapi diliputi dengan rasa kecewa dan sedih akan sikap **__**K**__**ira terhadapnya**__**.**_

"_**S**__**eharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu **__**O**__**nii**__**-**__**chan**__**,**__**" **__**K**__**ira menatap kakaknya **__**penuh dengan amarah yang sangat tinggi.**_

_**Tatapan mata **__**K**__**ira **__**mengerikan**__**!**_

_**Goemon tersentak akan sikap **__**K**__**ira yang semakin membuatnya bingung.**_

"_**A**__**pa maksudmu?"**_

"_**J**__**angan pura-pura tidak tahu **__**O**__**nii**__**-**__**chan. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kini aku bukan anak kecil yang polos dan mudah dibohongi lagi dan kau bukanlah sosok kakak yang kukenal, kukagumi, kuhormati**__**,**__** dan kubanggakan lagi. Aku sangat membecim**__**u**__**On**__**ii**__**-**__**chan." **__**K**__**ira mengeluarkan aura kebencian yang semakin dalam.**_

_**Tatapan bengis, sinis, dan rasa ingin membunuh datan**__**g.**_

"_**Kira**__**-**__**chan, apa yang kau bicarakan**__**?**__** Aku benar-bena**__**r**__** tidak mengerti. Kira**__**-**__**chan kumohon tolong—"**_

"_**SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU DAN BERTINGKAH SEOLAH-OLAH KAU TIDAK BERDOSA! KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH AYAH DAN IBU! KAU TELAH MENCOBA UNTUK MEMBUNUHKU 11 TAHUN YANG LALU! KAU TELAH MENGHANCURKAN SEMUANYA! KAKEK, NENEK, PAMAN, BIBI, SEMUANYA, SEMUANYA TELAH KAU BUNUH! KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH KELUARGAMU SENDIRI ONII**__**-**__**CHAN**__**?**__**!" **__**K**__**ira berteriak keras di hadapan **__**G**__**oemon.**_

_**Air mata yang hampir keluar dari mata merah Kira terlihat jelas. Goemon yang melihatnya dan mendengarnya tentu saja syok berat, adik kesayanganya mengatakan hal itu di depan dirinya? **_

"_**K**__**ira**__**-**__**chan! Apa maksudmu? Ayah dan ibu—"**_

"_**SUDAH CUKUP! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR SEPATAH KATA DARI SEORANG PEMBUNUH DAN PENGKHIANAT SEPERTI DIRIMU! JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGIL NAMA KU! JANGAN PERNAH MENDEKATIKU! DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENGUSIK KEHIDUPANKU LAGI! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI! TINGGALKAN!" **__**K**__**ira berteriak dua kali lebih kera**__**s dan**__** memejamkan mata sambil menundukan kepala.**_

_**A**__**marah Kira membua**__**t Kira**__** lepas **__**k**__**ontrol. Air mata yang ingin tergelinang terlihat jelas di mata **__**K**__**ira pada saat **__**K**__**ira mendongak kearah **__**G**__**oemon dan **__**K**__**ira berusaha untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh setetespun dengan sekuat tenaga**__**.**_

**End of flashback**

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Kira-chan berkata seperti itu? Bukankah ayah dan ibu jelas-jelas meninggal karena kecelakan? Paman dan bibi sedang bekerja di Amerika sedangkan kakek dan nenek bukankah meninggal karena sakit? Apa mungkin...aaarrghhh! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi! Ini bukanlah dunia anime ataupun komik! Siaaal!" Goemon tanpa sadar mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan gumamannya itu terdengar guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas.

'_A__pa yang harus kulakukan? Kira__-__chan kini tampak sangat membenciku. __P__erkataan __K__ira__-__chan itu__...__'_ Goemon berpikir keras.

Kepalanya tertunduk di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"...wa"

(berpikir)

"...kawa"

(berpikir)

"Ishikawa!"

"BERISIK! KAU TIDAK TAHU JIKA AKU SEDANG BERPIKIR HA! Eh sen sei?" Goemon terbelalak.

Pada saat dia mendongak dan berteriak sangat kencang seperti itu, ternyata orang yang memanggil namanya itu bukanlah temannya, melainkan guru bahasa yang sangat _killer_. Jun _Sensei_. Goemon mati hari ini...

"A—anu sen—"

"TIDAK MEMPERHATIKAN PELAJARAN, BERTERIAK KEPADA GURU! KAMU MENULIS 984 KALIMAT BAHASA LATIN DAN BAHASA RUSIA DALAM SEMALAM!" Guru _killer_ itu mengamuk dan menggebrak meja.

Singa raksasa telah mengaum keras permirsa!

"EEEEEEKKKKK?!" teriakan penolakan dan sentakan Goemon terdengar tak kalah kerasnya.

Teman-teman sekelasnya menertawakannya terbahak-bahak.

**TBC**

**Sesuai janji saya, saya akan menceritakan mengapa banyak karakter yang berambut warna merah. Sebenarnya sih, akan dijelaskan di akhir chapter, tapi sepertinya terlalu lama, demi kebijakan sang author, berikut penjelasan fanfict ini****.**

**Tokoh yang diambil untuk dijadikan cerita di fanfict ini adalah tokoh dari otomen-otomen games, yaitu my sweet prince, ninja love****,**** dan destiny ninja. Sebagian besar dari situ. Dan mungkin karena kebetulan, tokoh yang saya ambil ini memang berambut merah. Bu****kan**** karena kesukaan warn****a ****author loh yaa, jadi jangan salah paham hehe****.**

**Cerita yang dibuat adalah asli imajinasi saya. Jika memang bisa, saya akan membuat fanfict dari percampuran anime. Tetapi masih belum tahu kapan. Dan fanfict ini bergender engga jelas, engg****a**** ada bentuknya. Tapi rate yang pasti T!**

**Nah sekarang udah engga bingung lagikan? Mohon maaf, saya masih amatir hehe. ****T****erimakasih sudah bersedia membaca fanfict saya yang bentuknya seperti amuba ini. ****D****itunggu reviewnya :D**


End file.
